Bad Fish?
by TheCatholicFanGirl
Summary: Audrey wakes up in the middle of the night throwing up. The boy's have a talk about parenting, and if they're ready for a child or not. Implied D/A/N! Kind of like a continuing story from my previous entries, don't like don't read, no flames. Thanks!


"Duke," Nathan grumbled waking up "Audrey," He muttered and Duke woke with a little jump.

Sure enough Audrey wasn't in Duke's embrace while they were asleep; instead she was in the bathroom throwing up violently. They boys sprang from bed and ran to her.

Nathan got there first and held her hair. Duke ran to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

Once Audrey had emptied her stomach contents she struggled to her feet and took the glass of water and rinsed out her mouth. "Are you okay?" Duke asked stroking her back as she spat water into the sink.

She nodded "Yeah I must have eaten some bad fish," she sighed and settled a warm hand on her still churning stomach. She continued on to brush her teeth and then she headed off to bed with the boys promising to meet her there.

"You're not buying the bad fish story are you?" Nathan whispered standing and crossing his arms. He was wearing the pajama bottoms that Duke had gotten him for Christmas, dark blue plaid and an old grey shirt.

Duke shook his head. "Duh, do you think…?" he asked and shoved his hands in the pajama bottoms that Audrey gave him for Christmas, they were light blue with ships on them, he had opted to not wear a shirt that night.

Nathan swallowed. "I don't… She just finished her period yesterday…" he said and nervously shoved his hands into his pickets.

Duke took a breath and paused. "I'm not going to ask how you…"

"Her scent changes" Nathan said closing his eyes embarrassed.

Duke let his jaw hang low for a moment. "Uhh…"

"When she's on her period she smells like…" Nathan crossed his arms defiantly. "She smells like cinnamon, when she's not she smells like that apple spray stuff you got her."

"Okay, but yesterday she finished?"

Nathan nodded softly.

"Maybe it is bad fish… she couldn't be…." Duke said frowning.

"Pregnant?" Nathan asked and shrugged. "I don't know there are those times when a woman would be pregnant but not have any major symptoms."

Duke winced. "Aahhhh," he vocalized uncomfortably.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not ready to be a father." Duke shrugged looking down, and ashamed of himself.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "You do have a daughter."

"And that's coming from you; you were a father before you were born." Duke said and heaved a heavy breath.

"When we were younger remember when we had sex ed senior year?" Nathan asked.

Duke nodded.

"Then, that night…" Nathan nodded

"Sandy Morgonias," Duke chuckled, "She was technically your first." He was referring to Nathan's little back in time experience.

"And I didn't know who else to turn to, and you and I…" Nathan chuckled.

"We were doing okay at that time." Duke smiled. "So you asked me what to do, because you didn't have any protection."

"And you told me that I would be okay, because once I see that baby, I'd know what to do." Nathan nodded and with his hands still in his pockets he tucked his elbows out, creating a perfect place for Duke to put his arms through.

Duke hugged him.

"Once you see that child, you'll know what to do." Nathan muttered.

"Aw, are my boys having a little alone time without me?" Audrey asked from the door, a broad teasing smile was spread on her face.

"How long were you standing there?" Duke asked his fingers clinging onto Nathan's night shirt.

Audrey walked closer to the boys; she was wearing the pajama set that she had gotten herself with Nathan and Duke standing by while she bought them, grey and white striped textured pants that were twice her size, with an extra-large tee shirt. She stood on toe and kissed Duke on his lips softly as Nathan grabbed her waist to steady her. "I'm not pregnant," she promised him. "I would like to be as Audrey someday, and with our child." She said and made a point to wrap her arm around Nathan's neck and tugging him in closer and looking at Duke with serious blue eyes. "But I'm not, not yet." She smiled.

"Not yet?" Nathan asked her eyebrows rose.


End file.
